Charles Price
Name: Charles James Price Age: 47 years old ' Gender: Male' Race: Human Equipment: • A revolver handgun. Standard weaponry given to every teleporter in case they end up being attacked for whatever reason. • A pocket knife he had since he was a youngster. You know, just in case. ' • Spare ammunition. (because you always need ammunition) Note: He carries these things in the inside pockets of his jacket. Just for your information.' Theme Song: The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony Powers: *'Teleportation---- Or simply the ability to create portals that would lead from one place to another. A shortcut if you will. One could teleport without the use of a portal, but it could lead to catastrophic results, so its recommended that you should just use portals or risk losing a limb (or worse). However, if you’re just trying to dodge an enemy’s line of fire, teleporting without the use of a portal is just fine as long as you actually know where the heck you’re going. For locations that a teleporter have never visited before, there is the portal. A portal is a wondrous tool used by all the teleporters of Rathya for safe teleportation. Each teleporter is taught that the first thing needed in order to create a successful portal is the right coordinates. Without the right coordinates, you could be accidently teleported to the wrong place, causing you to have to perform the standard teleportation spell ALL OVER AGAIN. And to continue casting that spell until you get it right. It’s a ridiculous process having to do the same thing twice, so wise teleporters often double check their coordinates to make sure there’s no screw ups. Another thing you need is a standard white glove with the stand magic circle engraved on the palm. This saves teleporters the trouble of having to draw out the circle themselves. The glove is often made for the hand opposite to the teleporter’s writing hand, since a teleporter will use his/her writing hand to induce the spell that would create a portal. All you have to do is place the gloved hand on a flat, solid surface, and then press the other hand on top of it. Then, induce a CONTROLLED amount of magic into the ground, and behold! In front of you is a standard portal ready to teleport you and your customer. The portal will remain open for up to ten minutes, and after the ten minutes are up the portal will close whether you stepped through it or not. Happy trails!' * *'Telekinesis---- Or simply the ability to make things move with your mind. Or strictly speaking, the ability to move things that your mind allowsyou to move. This power (much like any other power), has its limits. And if one is as incredibly stupid to surpass these limits will end up having themselves a mental breakdown…or worse. Charlie’s limits tend to be around items with the weight of…I don’t know a loaded minivan? According to Charlie, one’s limits depend on one’s mental capacity, but any Rathian psychic could tell you that. In fact Charlie would often admit to the fact he isn’t the most brilliant man in the universe, and it’s true. And contrary to popular belief telekinesis isn’t just about lifting things up with one’s mind, but it involves pushing, pulling, and…you know what I mean. The only problem with telekinesis is…gravity could totally still screw you over. That is unless you’re in space, not that’s a whole different story. Damn you gravity.' Skills: Charlie has a knack for politics, having tons of experience back his hometown. Specifically, he is skilled in interpretation of the law. Charlie has a certain kinship with lawyers and judges, even more so than he has with politicians. He has an eye for loopholes, and can easily infiltrate those loopholes in order to better himself and his allies. Thus, he has the gift of persuasion, in other words he makes a good argument. He was once on the debate team you know. He’s good enough to convince people to believe him whenever he’s trying to prove himself (and friends) innocent. So, in need of someone who can compromise with the toughest criminal boss around? Charlie will most likely come around and give you a hand, for a fee of course. These things don’t come cheap you know. Title(s): Portal Maker History: “Where did I come from? Ever heard of Rathya? Of course you didn’t, the bloody hell hole hasn’t gotten around explorin’ space yet. I’d be damned if they start now. It’s a tiny place really, quirky. And it’s not from any nearby galaxy so don’t try lookin’ for it. It has its own problems. They’re in a period of Reconstruction ya know? They are just beginning to recover from a frickin’ five hundred year war. Five hundred years! Maybe even more, I dunno. Anyways, fact remains, if a bunch of sentinel beings from spaces comes down and say hello, my people will most likely bow down and start offering some virgin women as offerings. Or at least the Xephemorians will, the Sophians not so much. I come from a highly religious planet, sir. And the day those idiots wake up and face the truth is the day whales float in the sky like they’re livin’ zeppelins.” “Anyways, I’m the youngest of two. My older bro’s dead, so don’t ask me if you can meet him. Mom and dad alive though, don’t know where they are right now and don’t care to know. I’m a lonely man and I like it that way. Plus, I hate kids. Little squirts, believe me when I say there is no way in hell those rascals are as innocent as some are lead to believe. One of ‘em still owes me money, the brat. So yeah, don’t expect me to work with a bunch of ignorant little chumps ‘cause it ain’t happenin’. There was this one kid though, forgot her name…Ally or somethin’. Anyways, she was a bit different (not that it changed anything), the girl talked to her shadow. Don’t ask me how or why, but she did. I saw it. Scariest shit you’ll ever see. The brat told me the shadows talked back to her too, fuckin’ crazy right? And guess what? I had to teleport the creepy bugger.” “What, you want to know what I mean by “teleport”? Well, I’ll tell ya. Teleportation is a massive industry where I come from. It’s sort of what you would call “cab service”. That was my old job, to create a portal to wherever for a bunch of lazy ass folks. And it was expensive business too. You’d think that they would have enough money to buy their own source of transportation instead of taking cheap shortcuts for a journey that would otherwise take weeks to finish by airlift. But no-o-o-o, these fuckers have to take advantage of my gifts because they’re too “important” to take the long way like everybody else. But I’m okay with that, ‘cause I get money. I’ll tell you what, I ain’t gonna work for a cheap ass who won’t pay me my fair share of cash. Know why? ‘Cause I’m an expensive bastard. That’s right, I said it. And I probably would’ve still been makin’ portals for them rich folks too…if it weren’t for that fuckin’ war.” “Wanna know how the hell I lost my job? Sure. Remember the creepy gal I told ya about? Well, five years after I teleported her to some frickin’ school out in the middle of nowhere she came back. Apparently she had dropped out. I don’t know why, the bitch wouldn’t tell me. She said it was “personal”. What the fuck? If I had a reason for leavin’ behind my education (which is a federal offense by the way) I’d have the guts to tell someone. Point is, she expected me to help her end the war. Turns out the girl was forming this entire counter army that was supposedly gonna stop the fightin’ and bring peace to Rathya. Where’s the logic in that? Sure, end the war with an army. Best idea ever. And this dumbass tells me that the army is supposed to be a distraction. From what? How many people the soldiers are killin’? I tried tellin’ the girl it was a bad idea, but she wouldn’t listen to me. Damn kids never do.” “I did my part, helped the brat raised her little army and teleported her to the main battlefield. The battle already started. There were zeppelins and bi-planes in the air, gun-fire, cannon balls everywhere, blood and violence. Ya know the usual stuff. The army (which was more of a militia, all of these common untrained folks) did their thing, and naturally I thought I was done there. But then, the girl asked me to get her into the in-between world, the void. Or whatever the fuck you call it. Take my word for it, it doesn’t exist. It’s just how scientists explain the prospect of wormholes. But this girl held true to the idea of it. I thought, ‘why the fuck not?’ and opened a portal up for her. Then the most amazing the happened, you should’ve seen it. The sky opened up bird’s everywhere. At that moment I realized the girl wasn’t trying to end the war with an army, but a surge of hope that would inspire them soulless people. Remember, folks of Rathya are a bunch of religious bastards. After the peace treaty was signed I never saw the girl again. I’d like to think she did some sort of heroic sacrifice thing like in the stories, but she could be still alive too. Still don’t know how she did the sky trick. I gotta find out how she did that someday. It would be a cool trick to know. Fuckin’ kids and their fancy tricks” “After the war ended the world was plunged into an era of reconstruction. The higher uppers thought it would be a good idea to outlaw magic, so we teleporters lost our jobs and the entire Teleportation Industry went down. At that moment I thought I was out of luck. But there was this one guy who ran this machine that would teleport us right to our clients back at HQ. It was fuckin’ great, saved us a whole bunch of paperwork that machine. The guy’s name was Joe Whiskly, but we called him “Dirty Joe”. I won’t go into much detail on that one. Anyways, Dirty Joe wasn’t about to shut down his machine without doin’ something first. And since I was a famous teleporter before I lost my job (I had a large reputation for being the best at portal making), he made with me a deal. He’d instruct the machine to teleport off the goddamned planet, for my house and everything in it. Yeah, I know right? Dirty Joe was homeless see, lived most of his adult life at HQ, the dirty old man probably just wanted to sell my stuff for a good deal of money. I let him have it anyways. It wasn’t like I was going to stay for much longer.” “So, I find myself in this nice little planet full of who knows what. Scapia, is it? Yeah, Scapia. Nice place by the way, hardly any kids runnin’ around too freely like lambs. I like that. Anyways, I heard you guys were hirin’, so I thought I’d drop in. Already made myself comfortable here, might as well. Folks need money to live ya know, I just need more than the average man. Besides, you guys look like you’re in need of a teleporter…” Category:Lunatics Inc. Characters